


The secret diary of General Hux

by MordorNPP



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorNPP/pseuds/MordorNPP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Hux' secret diary during the time Matt the Radar Technician exists."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secret diary of General Hux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodynoldor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynoldor/gifts).



**Record #6458.** No accidents this day so far. Ren is at his usual training. He has been incredibly calm these days, only broke a monitor yesterday that wasn't working anyway. I am off to my usual duties, expecting to meet Ren at noon.

 **Record #6459.** I received a big number of complaints about the new radar technician, Matt. I tried to check him in the database but apparently it crashed again and I couldn't find his file. I went straightly to the place where that technician was working and found him being told off by his supervisor, apparently because he couldn't find the calcinator. He looked bizarre with his big glasses and the combination of blonde hair and dark eyes. He also looked very stressed out because his supervisor was yelling at him. When he noticed me, his face immediately started to show fear; you could see it in his eyes. I asked him who appointed him, and he told me he was appointed by Kylo Ren himself. Unfortunately, it couldn't be proved because Ren was still absent and I had to leave the technician with his work, ordering him to stop being so incompetent or else he would answer in front of Kylo Ren. I guess the technicians' and the staff's training gets worse and worse every year. That Matt looks like a complete stupid idiot.

 **Record #6460.** Yet I cannot stop thinking about Matt. There is something alluring in his awkward behavior and appearance. He looks unusually familiar, even though I know I haven't seen him before. I probably saw someone related to him.

 **Record #6461.** First accident this day, and it is about Matt the radar technician as well. He broke something in a cafeteria, trying to prove how great Kylo Ren's lightsaber is. Which, they say, he found in a garbage container or something like that. This gets weirder and weirder. He is getting too much attention for a simple radar technician. I tried to find Kylo Ren, but he is still off somewhere. I wonder where he could be and why I haven't heard anything from him today, which is quite unusual. I ordered to tell that Matt to come to my office today after his break.

 **Record #6462.** I tried to ask the others about Matt. Everybody says all he talks about is Kylo Ren and how great he is, and then they give me strange looks which they don't explain. There is certainly something unclear here.

 **Record #6463.** Matt has just left the office. Strange enough, I am starting to see some potential in him. Some unrevealed potential. And I am not talking about his work field now. You probably know what I mean.

After Matt had knocked the cabinet’s door, I offered him a seat, waited for him to sit down and then started my small interrogation with a question how he managed to get Kylo Ren's lightsaber. "Well - well, I was just walking and I wanted to throw a soda can to a trashcan, and I saw it was full and there was this lightsaber, and I couldn't resist taking it" - he answered with a shaking voice.

"Why would Kylo Ren throw it away?" - I asked, raising my eyebrow in disbelief.

"I could not know, General. But this lightsaber is terrific! I saw it once but I never thought it would be like that'' - He sounded much more excited, even desperate. - "Th-the person I was talking to just couldn't understand how awesome it was, he said it was weird looking and it is poorly made, like a little kid made it. And it definitely isn’t!"

"I see". – I bit my lip. Anyone would notice how obsessed he is with Ren. “You seem to be infatuated with Kylo Ren, don’t you?”

“Oh, I just admire his work! He is so determined in what he’s doing, trying to finish what Darth Vader started” – the technician answered fervently. Does he even know what exactly Darth Vader started, when he doesn’t even know his basic work information?

“I am sure Kylo Ren would appreciate your enthusiasm.” – I tried to make it sound ironical, while standing up and slowly approaching the place where he seated. “You know, you could have been fired by now if I wanted” – I put my hand on his shoulder and I felt how his muscles immediately got tense. “But don’t get nervous, I have noticed that you are a genuinely enthusiastic and purposeful worker” – My hand started to go down his chest by itself but I didn’t stop myself, while Matt was sitting completely still and speechless. “I think you have big potential”. – I stopped my hand just where his stomach started to end. “I suppose you just need to change your working field. I could speak to Kylo Ren about you and we could discuss your future tomorrow” - I gazed at his pale face, waiting for his reaction. - “How do you feel about that?”

Matt was indecisive and I thought he was in doubt for a few seconds. “Yes”, - he said abruptly after a moment, - “Yes, I would like it a lot”.

“It’s settled then. Come to my office tomorrow then after your work is finished. Do not even think to tell anyone else about it”

“Of course not!” – He nodded.

“Good. Now you may leave. Get on with your work”.

He has only left a short ago and I still can’t stop thinking about him. However strange it may seem, the more I look at him, the more attractive he seems.

 **Record #6464.** However, I have forgotten about other things. Where the hell is Kylo Ren? Still no information from him and it seems nobody knows where he actually is. “He said he’ll be soon” – one of the stormtroopers told me. Oh well, we can only hope. For some reason , I didn’t really miss him that much.

 **Record #6465.** Ren is back and he is in a surprisingly good mood. We only exchanged a couple of sentences in the corridor and then he said he was busy and he had to go and disappeared really fast. I will definitely ask for explanations later, but it is too late for that now.

 **Record #6466.** Just woke up. No accidents this day so far. I tried to contact Ren, but I couldn’t catch him today either. Off to my duties anyway, but anticipating the end of the day already, I’ve been thinking about it since Matt left.

 **Record #6467.** No complaints about Matt yet. I guess he is trying to do his best today. Nothing special occurred beside that.

 **Record #6468.** I overheard some stormtroopers talking how Matt told them how he saw Kylo Ren in the shower and he had an eight pack. One more thing I need to ask him later today.

 **Record #6469.** Turns out he is force-sensitive: he force choke a trooper today and threw him into the soda machine. It seems everything concerning Matt is peculiar, as he is himself.

 **Record #6470.** Oh fuck. Now I can’t even breathe because of the news I’ve just heard. Let me catch my breath.

 **Record #6471.** Turns out Matt is not Matt. Turns out Matt is Kylo Ren.

 **Record #6472.** I can’t believe it. I just can’t believe it. Why would he do that? To tell his employees he is shredded or what? My plans for today are canceled. Great, just great.

 **Record #6473.** Actually, the plans are not canceled. Ren just sent me a message that our meeting is still to happen. Well, he has a lot to explain to me. I’ll check if he has an eight pack myself. Can’t wait for it.

 **Record #6474.** It happened. I will write about this later. But he didn’t lie about his eight pack, that’s one thing I know for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> #itried Hope you liked it! This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction about these two.


End file.
